La Belle et la Bête version gundam
by Lyrashin
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand je mélange Disney et les fics yaoï


Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Lyrashin  
  
Genre : UA total, yaoï of course ! Cross over avec les contes de Disney, délire des premières fics de l'autrice qui s'éclate à écrire des trucs pareils en histoire -géo . ben en fait ça a pas vraiment changé depuis.  
  
Couples : oh putain le bordel ! alors on a du 1x2x1, du 3x4x3, 5xhilde, du J x quelqu'un et du 13x2 mais du 2-13, du 9+13, dorothy+13, 11+13, du réléna+1 et1-rélena et à la fin du 6x9x6 !!! C'est bon ? Vous vous en sortez ?  
  
Disclamer : Sont pas à moi et je m'en fous ! Je suis une fanficteuse et je fais ce que je veux avec les perso des autres !  
  
Petite note : Oui alors j'ai écris cette fic il y a très très longtemps et comme j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à rédiger mes histoires soit en cours soit dans le bus, je viens juste de remettre la main dessus ! Après l'avoir relue j'ai finalement décidé de la taper à l'ordi ! Voilà, c'est tout et bonne lecture !  
La Belle et la Bête version gundam  
  
Ou  
Oui ! J'ai osé !!!  
  
Distribution des rôles :  
  
Belle : Duo  
  
La Bête : Heero  
  
La- vilaine - fée- qui - a- transformé - Heero - en- Bête :  
  
Réléna  
  
Lumière : Trowa  
  
Big Ben : Wufei  
  
Mister Samovar : Quatre  
  
Gaston : Treize mais on l'appellera Treizon à cause de la chanson !  
  
Le Fou : Zechs  
  
Le papa de Duo : Professeur J  
  
L'armoire de la chambre à Duo : Hilde  
  
Le directeur de l'asile : Professeur G  
  
Le cheval Philibert : Deathscythe  
  
Les filles dingues de Treizon : Lady Une Dorothy Lucrézia  
  
Bon, tout le monde est là ? Oui ? Parfait on commence !  
  
**********  
  
Il était une fois dans un pays lointain, un jeune garçon nommé Duo. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains qu'il tressait toujours et des yeux améthyste. Il habitait avec son père, le professeur J, un inventeur un peu fou qui avait fait sauter son bras lors d'une expérience et qui portait depuis une pince mécanique à la place. Leur maison se situait près d'un petit village appelé OzicityNdlA1 . Tous les habitants trouvaient le jeune Duo très beau, mais personne ne l'admirait et ne le désirait autant que Treizon, un chasseur, toujours vêtu de chemises rouges de chez Ralph Laurent et de bottes de qualité supérieure (100°/ pur cuir de crocodile). Ce dernier, qui avait pourtant une grande popularité auprès de son fan club féminin composé, entre autres, de Lucrézia Noin, Lady Une et Dorothy, préférait les jeunes garçons aux cheveux longs. Pour cette raison, son meilleur ami, Zechs, qui n'était pas gay lui, cachait son visage derrière un masque hideux en forme de tête de mort. Tous les villageois considéraient Treizon comme le chef de Ozicity et étaient aux petits soins avec lui, le rendant plus arrogant que possible. Ce matin là, Duo partit de bonne heure de chez lui pour se rendre en ville, chez le libraire afin d'acheter un livre de Gundam Wing, son manga préféré. Malheureusement, il n'était pas très riche et ne pouvait pas tous les payer, alors le libraire, gentil de nature, le laissait feuilleter ses ouvrages dans sa boutique. Mais ce jour là, il fut particulièrement aimable en faisant une grosse réduction au garçon qui sortit en le remerciant de tout son c?ur. Treizon choisit ce moment pour l'aborder :  
  
_ Bonjour Duo !  
  
_ Bonjour Treizon, lui répondit le jeune homme qui se demandait ce que lui voulait cet idiot alors qu'il était plongé dans son livre.  
  
_ Laisse donc ces bouquins et viens donc faire un tour à la taverne avec moi ! Je te montrerai mes trophées !  
  
Tout en disant cela Treizon saisit le manga de Duo et le jeta dans la boue. Le garçon se précipita pour récupérer le prix de deux mois de travail à la ferme. Le vantard posa son pied sur l'ouvrage au moment où le jeune homme allait le prendre et déclara :  
  
_Duo, il est temps de t'intéresser à des choses plus importantes, comme moi !  
  
Il se mit à sourire, faisant fondre les jeunes filles qui l'observaient.  
  
_ Qu'il est beau !  
  
_ Quel idiot ce Duo !  
  
_ Quel amour ! Haaaa !  
  
Duo regarda Lady Une, Lucrézia Noin et Dorothy d'un air dédaigneux. Il repoussa le pied de Treizon pour récupérer son livre qu'il essuya avec un mouchoir.  
  
_Allez Duo ! Viens boire un coup avec moi !  
  
_Non Treizon ! Il faut que.que j'aille aider mon père !  
  
Se dégageant du bras de l'arrogant chasseur, Duo commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit Zechs dire :  
  
_ Bah ! De toutes façons, qu'il l'aide ou pas cet homme restera toujours un vieux fou !  
  
Zechs et Treizon se mirent à rire, tandis que le jeune garçon criait :  
  
_Je vous interdis de dire du mal de mon père ! Il a toute sa tête ! C'est un grand génie !  
  
Au moment où le dernier mot sortait de la bouche de Duo, une explosion retentit vers sa maison. Le natté se précipita vers l'origine du bruit en criant :  
  
_ PAPA !!!  
  
Treizon et Zechs n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter de rire et s'écroulèrent au sol. Duo arriva chez lui et ouvrit la trappe qui fermait l'entrée de la cave, l'atelier de son père. Il l'aperçut alors, un peu choqué, mais entier, enfin si on comptait son bras cybernétique.  
  
_ Papa ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
_ Il y a que cette foutue machine, ce con de gundam Wing, m'a explosé en pleine figure ! Je devrai abandonner.  
  
_ Oh, papa ! Calme-toi !  
  
Il prit son père dans ses bras et finit par le convaincre de réessayer de faire marcher le tas de ferraille. Pendant que J jouait les mécanos, il questionna son fils :  
  
_ Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec les autres jeunes du village ? Tu ne traînes jamais avec eux ! Tu n'as donc pas d'amis ?  
  
_ Papa ! Je me sens pas à ma place parmi eux ! Ils ne pensent pas comme moi et.  
  
Le jeune homme ne poursuivit pas, voulant éviter de révéler à son père que les Ozzies le mettaient à l'écart parce qu'ils considéraient qu'il passait trop de temps avec le « vieux fou » comme ils appelaient J. Mais cde dernier, ne voyant pas le malaise de son enfant, continua :  
  
_ Pourquoi ne vas- tu pas avec ce Treizon ? Il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon !  
  
Duo répondit, ironique :  
  
_ Oui ! Gentil, grossier, mal élevé, arrogant, sûr de lui.Non Papa ! En plus il me drague, ça m'énerve ! Je ne le supporte pas !  
  
_ Allons fiston, tu sais, il n'y a aucun mal à aimer un homme ! Avant de rencontrer ta mère, j'étais gay moi aussi !  
  
Duo, très choqué, par la révélation de son père, ne prononça plus une parole intelligible. J sortit de dessous le gundam et le mit en marche. Wing avança tourna sur lui-même, scannant les environs pour le cas où il y aurait d'éventuels ennemis. J cria de joie, son fils avec lui et lui annonça qu'il partait, dès le lendemain, vendre sa machine à un riche producteur de mangas qui souhaitait en faire des croquis. Malheureusement, le commerçant en question habitait à une vingtaine de jours de voyage, Duo devrait donc rester seul durant tout ce temps. Le lendemain, J partit de bonne heure, après avoir scellé Deathscythe, le cheval de son fils, et avoir attaché la charrette contenant le gundam. Il laissa derrière lui Duo qui lui faisait de grands signes d'au revoir. Environ une semaine plus tard, J arriva dans la forêt de L1, et se fit attaquer par des loups. Deathscythe, effrayé, s'enfuit et le savant se retrouva en train de courir pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Epuisé, il parvint cependant à se réfugier derrière la grille d'un portail, évitant, de peu, la mâchoire de l'une des bêtes qui cherchait à se saisir de sa jambe. Reprenant haleine, J se retourna pour contempler la bâtisse où il avait trouvé refuge. Il vit alors un immense château sombre que la blancheur de la neige rendait encore plus austère et inquiétant, surtout le visage grimaçant des gargouilles accrochées aux remparts, toits et tourelles. Ce que J ignorait c'est que ce château appartenait à un prince victime d'une terrible malédiction. En effet, le seigneur Heero, magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux toujours en pétard et aux yeux cobalt, qui n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de pitié ou d'amour, avait refusé les avances de la féeNdlA2 Réléna qui, pour se venger de son humiliation l'avait métamorphosé en bête monstrueuse et avait transformé tous ses serviteurs en objets. Elle espérait cependant que le prince finirait par tomber amoureux d'elle, aussi lui laissa -t-elle une rose qui devait se flétrir lentement et déclara :  
  
_ Si tu aimes quelqu'un et qu'il t'aime en retour avant que tous les pétales ne soient tombés, le sort sera rompu.  
  
Mais Heero se renferma sur lui-même et se cloîtra dans son château, avec pour seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur un miroir caméra magique qui lui montrait tout ce qu'il voulait pour peu qu'il le demande à haute voix. C'est dans ce château précisément que J se retrouva, trempé, tremblant de froid, choqué par l'agression des fauves, et que sans savoir où il mettait les pieds, il pénétra dans l'antre de la bête. A peine eut-il fait trois pas dans le hall d'entrée qu'il entendit une voix :  
  
_ Bonjour, désirez-vous du thé ?NdlA3  
  
J se retourna et se trouva face à. une théière ! Une théière qui parlait ! Un cri retentit :  
  
_ Quatre Samovar Winner ! Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter de ne pas accueillir des inconnus dans le château ?! Si le maître l'apprend.  
  
Le réveil (car ce en était un) continua sa tirade jusqu'à ce que J le saisisse et le trifouille de tous les côtés en marmonnant :  
  
_ Comment ça marche ce truc ?! Où il est le bouton et.  
  
_ Monsieur je ne vous permets pas ! Non, non ! Pas là ! Ca chatouille !  
  
Après que le réveil lui ait pincé les doigts dans son balancier, J le posa à terre. La théière prit la parole :  
  
_ Enfin Wufei, tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas le laisser dehors dans cet état !  
  
_ Mais tu n'avais pas à.  
  
_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?  
  
C'était un chandelier qui avait dit cela. Il s'approcha des autres et entoura Quatre de ses bras terminés par des bougies, puis lança :  
  
_ J'espère que tu n'embêtes pas mon Quatrounet d'amour, Wufei !  
  
Le réveil n'en revenait pas ! Non seulement cet intrus l'avait outragé, mais en prime, ses amis se liguaient contre lui pour soutenir le voyageur ! Il bégaya de colère :  
  
_ Mais. mais .Trowa ! Il a laissé rentre cet homme dans le château ! Le maître sera furieux !  
  
Trowa- le- chandelier- qui- entoure- de- ses- bras- un- Quatre-théière- rougissant se rendit compte qu'en effet un homme assez âgé se trouvait là et les dévisageait. Il s'écria d'un air enjouéNdlA4 :  
  
_Enfin ! Un invité ! Soyez le bienvenu Monsieur ! Venez vous installer près du feu ! Holalalala ! Mais vous êtes trempé ! Quatre, prépare du thé à notre invité ! Wufei, pousse-toi du fauteuil ! Asseyez-vous Monsieur !  
  
Et il entraîna le professeur J dans le salon où trônait une magnifique cheminée malgré les protestations du pauvre réveil. Tous les objets aidèrent Trowa à bien installer « l'invité surprise ». Mais soudain l'ambiance de la pièce changea, le feu s'éteignit, les anciens serviteurs s'écartèrent et J se recroquevilla sur son siège : la Bête/Heero venait d'arriver. Il se saisit du vieil homme et le secoua dans tous les sens en grondant :  
  
_ Vous êtes entré chez moi sans ma permission ! Je ne vous avez pas invité ! Vous allez payer pour cela !  
  
Sans plus se préoccuper des excuses du vieillard au bras cybernétisé, il le traîna au donjon puis le jeta dans un cachot.NdlA5  
  
*************************************************************************** changement de lieu  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Duo s'était occupé de la ferme sans l'aide de personne, subissant la drague éhontée de Treizon dès qu'il se rendait au village. Ce dernier, convaincu que son charme avait conquis Duo, se décida à le demander en mariage. Pour cela, il prépara tout le village pour une grande fête et ordonna à Zechs de se tenir prêt à jouer l'hymne nuptial avec l'orchestre dès qu'il sortirait au bras du garçon des ses rêves. Puis Treizon frappa à la porte de la ferme de J ; le jeune homme aux yeux améthyste soupira en le voyant à travers l'intervidéo inventé par son père, mais le laissa quand même entrer. Treizon se précipita sur lui et commença un loooooooong speech sur le fait que Duo avait beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui, qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette journée, qu'ils auraient six ou sept chiens et qu'il voulait l'épouser. Le garçon tenta de refuser sans vexer l'orgueil du chasseur mais lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de lui avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser, Duo, paniqué, recula et se retrouva acculé contre la porte d'entrée. Au moment où les lèvres de Treizon allaient toucher les siennes, sa main heurta la poignée et il l'actionna, projetant ainsi l'impudent dans la boue. Après lui avoir lancé ses bottes, qu'il avait oubliées par mégarde, sur le derrière, Duo referma la porte. Zechs, qui avait scrupuleusement suivi les ordres de Treizon fit immédiatement stopper les musiciens, mais le chasseur boueux fut la cible des rires et des quolibets des villageois. Il s'en alla, furieux, et jurant de se venger. Une demi-heure plus tard, Duo sortit de la maison, fulminant de rage et criant aux poules qu'il n'accepterait jamais d'épouser Treizon, qu'il le détestait.Il se retrouva finalement dans la prairie, à réfléchir sur son sort, au fait qu'il était différent des autres et qu'il doutait de leur ressembler jamais. Soudain un hennissement le tira de sa rêverie, il se retourna et aperçut Deathscythe, toujours attelé, qui courait vers lui. Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour : son père n'était pas avec le cheval ! Il se précipita vers l'animal en criant :  
  
_ Deathscythe ! Où est Papa ? Où est-il ?  
  
Le fidèle coursier le regarda et pointa le museau dans la direction d'où il venaitNdlA6. Duo n'hésita pas ; il descella l'animal et lui enfila sa scelle de course. Il l'enfourcha et se laissa conduire par Deathscythe là où son père avait disparu. Une semaine plus tard ( Duo s'était nourri de racines tout au long du voyage, Beeeeeeuuuurkkkkkkkk !!!!) le cavalier et sa monture parvinrent au château de L1. Duo laissa Deathscythe à l'écurie et s'avança dans la cour de l'enceinte. Il repéra « LA » moufle de son père ( il n'a qu'un bras vous vous souvenez ?) devant l'entrée, et, sans réfléchir, pénétra dans l'édifice (typiquement masculin de faire ça.pas vrai les filles ?). A l'intérieur, Wufei se disputait avec Trowa au sujet de l'attitude du chandelier lors de la « visite » de J. Ou plutôt Trowa s'amusait à singer le réveil avec une de ses bougies quand ils entendirent un bruit :  
  
_ Wou-Hou ! Papa ! Tu es là ?  
  
Wufei, surpris, jeta un coup d'?il ; la voix semblait douce mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était féminine ou masculine. Mais lorsque le réveil aperçut le propriétaire de cette voix, il fut encore plus embrouillé qu'avant : la silhouette était fine mais assez androgyne, les cheveux semblaient longs et noués en tresse ; les yeux, pour ce qu'il avait pu en distinguer, étaient de couleur mauve. En plus avec les vêtements d'hiver que l'intrus portait, il était impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Trowa l'observa à son tour et lâcha sans attendre :  
  
_ C'est un homme !  
  
Wufei, estomaqué, le regarda puis demanda :  
  
_ Mais comment tu sais ça ?  
  
_ Pur instinct !  
  
Voyant la pendule prête à s'énerver, Trowa poursuivit :  
  
_ Je te rappelle que je suis gay et qu'il n'y a que des hommes pour me faire cet effet !  
  
_ Ohhhhhhh !!!!!! D'aaaaaacccoooorrrrddd !! Mais c'est dommage que ce ne soit pas une fille ! Elle aurait pu nous libérer du sort !  
  
Le chandelier fixa Wufei comme s'il était un imbécile et déclara :  
  
_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as toujours pas compris ! Le Maître n'aime pas les femmes ! Il est homo et c'est ce qui a poussé la sor.fée RélénaNdlA7 à le transformer ! Ce jeune garçon pourrait nos rendre notre véritable apparence ! Enfin si Heero-sama réussit à l'aimer et si c'est réciproque alors.  
  
Wufei le coupa dans son élan :  
  
_ Tu as entendu ce qu'il disait tout à l'heure ?  
  
_ Non ! Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Il appelait son père. Si c'est le vieux de l'autre jour alors.  
  
Trowa termina sa phrase :  
  
_ On est mal barrés !  
  
Soudain les pas de Duo se rapprochèrent d'eux. Ils s'immobilisèrent et le chandelier ne tressaillit pas lorsque le jeune garçon le prit dans sa main afin de s'éclairer. Le natté arpenta le château un moment avant d'arriver au donjon où il entendit la voix de son père :  
  
_ Duo ! C'est bien toi !  
  
Le jeune homme chercha l'origine de ces paroles et finit par repérer J qui lui avait répondu à travers la grille d'un cachot. La porte de la cellule était assez spéciale : la grille se situait en bas, au ras du sol. Duo se jeta à même le dallage de pierre ( vous avez déjà vu du marbre dans les cachot vous ?), à genoux, saisissant les mains de son père :  
  
_ Oh ! Papa ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
  
J semblait paniqué, il serrait la poignée de sa main mécanique et de l'autre, le bras de son fils.  
  
_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! Pars vite ! Enfuis-toi !  
  
Il fut interrompu par une violente quinte de toux. Le garçon s'écria :  
  
_ Mais tu es malade ! Je vais te sortir d'ici ! Qui t'as mis dans cette cage ?!  
  
_ C'est sans importance ! Sauve-toi ! Dépêche-toi !  
  
_ Il n'est pas question que je parte d'ici sans toi !  
  
Une voix rauque retentit alors :  
  
_ Que faîtes-vous ici ?!  
  
Une grosse main griffue tira l'épaule de Duo qui se retrouva étalé sur le sol, déboussolé, et incapable de voir son adversaire terré dans l'ombre. De toutes façons, mêle s'il l'avait vu, le natté aurait certainement eut le dessous dans un affrontement physique : il était bien proportionné mais moins musclé que la plupart des hommes de la région. Le garçon désorienté posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit :  
  
_ Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
_ Le maître de ce château !  
  
L'être invisible tournait autour de lui comme un félin avec sa proie. Duo dit d'une voix apeurée :  
  
_ Je suis venu chercher mon père ! Par pitié, laissez le partir ! Il est malade et âgé.  
  
Le monstre cria :  
  
_ Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici !  
  
Le jeune homme l'implora :  
  
_ Si vous le laissez partir, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !NdlA8  
  
La Bête répondit d'une voix plus calme :  
  
_ Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui ! Il est on prisonnier !  
  
Le maître du château s'apprêtait à partir mais Duo le retint :  
  
_ Attendez !  
  
Il hésita un instant, sa main toujours en l'air comme pour retenir l'être invisible, puis continua, l'air accablé :  
  
_ Gardez moi en otage !  
  
Le monstre s'arrêta comme frappé par ce que venait de dire le garçon, et s'étrangla :  
  
_ Vous !!!  
  
Il sembla réfléchir puis pour confirmer ce qu'il venait d'entendre il demanda d'une voix plus douce :  
  
_ Vous voudriez.prendre sa place ?  
  
Duo hésita encore puis dit :  
  
_ Laissez-moi vous regarder.  
  
Heero sortit de l'ombre et révéla un corps poilu aux pattes griffues, au torse imposant, à la t^te cornue, et dont le seul aspect un tant soit peu humain était les deux yeux cobalt qui brillaient d'un éclat glacial. Duo retint, avec difficulté, un cri de terreur. Il osa cependant poser sa question :  
  
_ Si je dis OUI, vous le laisserez partir ?  
  
Le prince répondit :  
  
_ Oui, mais contre votre promesse d'être à jamais mon prisonnier !  
  
J se mit à crier :  
  
_Non Duo ! Ne fais pas ça !  
  
Le jeune garçon s'avança de deux pas vers le monstre et déclara, la gorge serrée :  
  
_ Vous avez ma parole !  
  
_ Parfait !  
  
Heero se précipita sur la porte du cachot du savant qui se jeta aux pieds de son fils, tombé à genoux ( cette fic est vraiment au ras du sol.bon, d'accord ! Je me tais !), en disant :  
  
_ Mon enfant, je ne suis qu'un vieillard qui n'attend plus rien de la vie et.  
  
Il ne put continuer, la Bête l'avait saisit par l'arrière de sa chemise et le traînait vers la sortie sans ménagement. Duo tendit les bras vers son père :  
  
_ Attendez !  
  
_ Duo !!  
  
_ Attendez !!!  
  
Mais Heero, insensible au désespoir du jeune garçon, tira J hors du donjon, puis du château, sans tenir compte des supplications du vieil homme :  
  
_ Je vous en supplie, épargnez mon enfant ! Je vous en conjure !  
  
Le monstre souleva le savant et, tout en ouvrant la porte d'une diligence sans chevaux (ça se déplace comme les araignées ce truc. beurk !) pour le jeter dedans, il déclara :  
  
_ Votre fils a fait son choix !  
  
Puis il s'adressa au cocher invisible :  
  
_ Emmenez le au village !  
  
Heero se retourna et fila jusqu'au cachot tandis que J se débattait dans sa prison mobile. Lors de sa remontée au donjon, le prince croisa Trowa dans les escaliers. Ce dernier lui recommanda d'être aimable avec Duo et de lui fournir une meilleure chambre que le cachot s'il voulait avoir une chance de rompre le sort. Le maître du château rabroua son subordonné et repris sa marche vers la cellule du garçon. Le jeune homme avait assisté, de la fenêtre de sa prison, à l'expulsion de son père. Il était en larmes et Heero, pour la première fois, ne sut pas comment réagir face au visage empreint de souffrance de son nouveau captif. Duo sanglota :  
  
_ Vous ne m'avez même pas laissé lui dire au revoir ! Je le reverrai jamais !  
  
Il s'effondra, toujours secoué par ses pleurs. Heero commença à ressentir des regrets, et, ce fut d'une voix presque douce qu'il déclara :  
  
_ Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.  
  
Le natté s'étonna :  
  
_ Ma chambre ! Mais je croyais que.  
  
Le monstre s'énerva :  
  
_ Bon ! Vous préférez dormir au cachot ?!  
  
Duo répondit d'une voix tremblante, effrayé par la violence de la réaction de son « maître » :  
  
_ Non.  
  
Heero se calma, un peu, et poursuivit :  
  
_ Dans ce cas, suivez moi !  
  
La Bête promena son prisonnier dans le château, tenant Trowa dans la main pour éclairer leur chemin. En se retournant, il aperçut les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur les joues du jeune garçon. Le chandelier murmura :  
  
_ Dites lui un mot gentil !  
  
Heero, légèrement gêné, lâcha :  
  
_ La chambre est très agréable.  
  
Voyant Trowa lui faire signe d'en rajouter, il continua :  
  
_ Vous êtes ici chez vous. Vous pouvez circuler où bon vous semble, excepté dans l'aile ouest.  
  
Duo, intrigué, demanda :  
  
_ Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Le monstre se hérissa devant une telle impudence et cria :  
  
_ JE VOUS L'INTERDIT !!  
  
Le jeune homme se recroquevilla devant le ton colérique du prince et le suivit sans ajouter une parole. Arrivé à la chambre, Heero poussa la porte de bois blanc massif, dévoilant une pièce accueillante, à la tapisserie bleu pâle, contenant un lit baldaquin de la même couleur, ainsi qu'une armoire blanche. Une baie vitrée offrait une vue splendide sur le parc de la propriété, recouvert par la neige. La Bête laissa le garçon entrer dans ses appartements mais, sur un conseil de Trowa qui ne pensait pas que son maître réagirait de cette façon, il lança 'une voix dure :  
  
_ Vous viendrez dîner avec moi ce soir ! Et ce n'est pas une invitation !  
  
Sur ce, il claqua la porte brusquement. Duo se projeta contre la porte, paniqué, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Puis il lâcha prise et se précipita sur le lit où il éclata en sanglots. Pendant de longues heures, on entendit plus que ses pleurs dans la pièce.  
Changement de lieu et de temps  
Quelques heures plus tard, à Ozicity, Treizon se morfondait dans son fauteuil personnel à la taverne. Zechs tentait de le sortir de son apathie en lui servant de la bière. Au bout d'un certain temps, le chasseur lâcha quelques mots :  
  
_ Rejeté.publiquement humilié ! J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour une poire !  
  
Et, dans un accès de rage, il jeta sa choppe de bière dans la cheminée. Le masqué s'empressa de le calmer :  
  
_ Toi ! Non ! Jamais ! Treizon, tu dois pas te laisser abattre !  
  
Et il commença à chanter :  
  
Zechs : J'aime pas quand t'as l'air malheureux Treizon, Et complètement raplapla ! Tout le monde voudrait être dans ta peau Treizon, Même quand c'est pas la grande joie. De tout le village, c'est toi le chouchou, C'est toi le préféré de la bande ! Toutes les femmes, devant toi, sont à genoux, Et c'est pas difficile à comprendre !!  
  
Lady Une, Dorothy et Noin se jetèrent sur Treizon en poussant des gloussements énamourésNdlA9. Ce dernier se rengorgea de sa popularité.  
  
Zechs : Le plus. beau c'est Treizon, Le plus costaud c'est Treizon ! Et personne n'a un cou de taureau comme Treizon, Un caïd qui a du chien et des manières. Et du chic et de la prestance ! Demandez à Pargan, Quinze ou Otto, Ils vous dirons tout de suite sincèrement ce qu'ils en pensent.  
  
Toute la taverne : Le plus chouette, C'est Treizon ! La vedette, C'est Treizon  
  
Zechs : Et personne n'est comme lui, une fossette au menton !  
  
Treizon * ton arrogant* : J'ai un corps d'Apollon, Du plomb dans la tête !  
  
Tout le monde : Ah, quel champion ce Treizon !  
  
Treizon : Quand j'étais petit, j'gobais quatre douzaines d'?ufs Pour être fort, pour me sentir à l'aise ! Maintenant que je suis grand, j'en avale quarante-neuf, C'est pour ça que je suis le roi des balaises !  
  
Tout le monde : Personne.Tire comme Treizon, Personne tire comme Treizon !  
  
Zechs : Et personne n'a les bottes ni les chemises de Treizon !  
  
Treizon : Je collectionne les trophées, j'en ai plein la maison !  
  
Tous : Ah, quel champion ce Treizon ! Hip hip hourra ! Hourra hip hip !  
  
Zechs*une choppe de bière à la main*: Treizon, sept sur sept ! Tout le reste vaut tripette !  
  
Dans un mouvement, il envoya le liquide sur le visage du chasseur qui le projeta de l'autre côté de la salle d'un coup de poing avant de se jeter dans la mêlée des chanteurs.  
  
Tous : Le plus fort c'est Treizon ! Le plus fort c'est Treizon !  
  
Otto : Quand il est sur un ring, personne mord comme Treizon !  
  
Lady Une, Noin et Dorothy* assises sur un banc* : Ce qu'il est grand, ce qu'il est beau et bien bâti !  
  
Treizon les soulevant d'une seule main* : Ca c'est pas du biceps en papier !  
  
Zechs : Il est pas rabougris ni rikiki !  
  
Treizon : C'est vrai ! Et mon torse imberbeNdlA10 fait ma célébrité !  
  
Tous : Le plus fort c'est Treizon ! Le plus coriace c'est Treizon !  
  
Zechs : Au concours de crachats, personne crache comme Treizon !  
  
Treizon : Je suis vraiment très doué en expectoration !  
  
Tous : C'est le pompon Treizon !  
  
A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur J essoufflé, échevelé, et visiblement choquéNdlA11.  
  
_ Aidez moi ! S'il vous plait ! Il.Il l'a enlevé !  
  
Treizon, le prenant par à la rigolade, demanda :  
  
_ Allons calme toi J ! Qui a été enlevé ?  
  
Le savant répondit en criant :  
  
_ Duo ! Il a enlevé mon fils !  
  
Le chasseur, un peu alarmé tout de même, posa LA QUESTION :  
  
_ Duo, enlevé ! Mais par qui ?  
  
_ Un horrible monstre dans la forêt ! Il faut aller sauver Duo !  
  
Mais les ozies se moquèrent de lui au sujet de la Bête et le jetèrent dehors. Treizon en profita pou mettre au point une stratégie qui obligerait Duo à lui appartenir. Et sur la place du village, devant la taverne, J continuait ses appels désespérés :  
  
_ S'il vous plait ! Personne ne veut donc m'aider ?!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Changement de lieu  
  
Au château de Heero, Duo, toujours sur son lit, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il entendit soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et fut stupéfait en découvrant une théière et des tasses entrer dans la pièce. La théière s'avança cers lui :  
  
_ Bonjour ! Je suis Quatre Samovar Winner ! Mais ici tout le monde m'appelle Quatre ! Désirez-vous du thé ?  
  
Duo recula contre le mur en se cognant à l'armoire qui sembla s'éveiller sous le choc et qui s'exclama :  
  
_ Holà, holà ! Doucement !  
  
_ Mais c'est.c'est.  
  
_ Très inattendu ! Je sais ! Mais on s'y habitue ! Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance ! Mon nom est Hilde ! Et vous ?  
  
Le jeune garçon remonta sa mâchoire et répondit, encore sous le choc :  
  
_ Euh, Duo Maxwell. Est ce que je rêve ?  
  
L'armoire répliqua :  
  
_ Et non mon grand ! Tu es bien réveillé ! Quatre.du thé ! Il va en avoir besoin !  
  
_OK Hilde !  
  
La théière versa alors le liquide brûlant dans une tasse qui s'approcha de Duo. Ce dernier la but sans réfléchir et se brûla la gorge, s'attirant ainsi les plaisanteries des objets. Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme discutait avec se nouveaux amis, ne se préoccupant plus de leur apparence physique. Au bout d'une demi-heure de bavardage, Hilde lui suggéra de choisir sa tenue pour le dîner en compagnie du maître. Elle commença à vider ses tiroirs, sortant de tout : des smokings, des joggings, des jeans, des chemises, des pantalons en cuir, des débardeurs moulantsNdlA11. Le garçon déclara calmement qu'il n'irait pas manger avec le monstre qui le retenait captif. Quatre et l'armoire tentèrent de le raisonner, mais rien n'y fit. Lorsque Wufei vint chercher Duo, il apprit l'intention de celui-ci et retourna, tremblant, rapporter la nouvelle à son maître. Ce dernier était en train de prendre des cours de drague avec TrowaNdlA12 et il commençait à s'impatienter. Lorsque le réveil lui annonça la décision de Duo, Heero courut jusqu'à la chambre du garçon et faillit en démolir la porte. Il cria :  
  
_ Ouvrez !  
  
La voix de son prisonnier lui répondit :  
  
_Non !  
  
_ Ouvrez cette porte sinon je la défonce !  
  
Trowa intervint alors :  
  
_ Maître ! Du charme, de la délicatesse, du tact !  
  
Le prince fit un effort et demanda :  
  
_ Puis-je compter sur vous pour dîner ?  
  
_ Non !  
  
Les poils de la Bête se hérissèrent mais il réessaya encore :  
  
_ M'accorderiez-vous l'extrême honneur de vous joindre à moi pour dîner ?  
  
Trowa lui souffla :  
  
_ S'il vous plait !  
  
_ S'il vous plait ! Répéta Heero toujours dans une position de révérence.  
  
_ Non, merci !  
  
Le monstre s'énerva : il avait été poli, lui avait demandé gentiment de venir avec lui mais le refus n'avait pas été levé pour autant ! Et bien puisque c'était comme ça, il ne mangerait rien du tout ! Après avoir donné cet ordre à ses serviteurs, il partit furieux dans ses appartements. Arrivé là-bas, il se jeta sur son miroir caméra magique et cria :  
  
_ Montre le moi !  
  
Il aperçut, après un éclaircissement de l'image, Duo se faisant raisonner par Hilde :  
  
_ Enfin, il n'est pas si méchant qu'il y paraît ! Laisse lui une chance !  
  
Le jeune garçon rétorqua, en colère :  
  
_ Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux ni le voir, ni lui parler !  
  
Heero reposa le miroir et, fixant la rose avec désespoir, il murmura :  
  
_Tu rêves mon pauvre ami.il est tellement beau.et il te vois comme un tortionnaire, et comme un monstre ! C'est sans espoir !  
Environ trois heures après sa dispute avec le maître des lieux, Duo sentit son estomac crier famine et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, suivant la voix de son ventreNdlA13. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte que Quatre se précipitait sur lui, ordonnant aux autres objets de lui préparer à manger. Wufei s'opposa à la demande de la théière mais Trowa prit la défense de son mamour si bien que dix minutes plus tard, Duo se trouvait devant un buffet pantagruélique. Après ce copieux dîner, Trowa persuada le réveil de faire faire une petite visite guidée du château au natté survolté. Cependant, ce dernier leur faussa compagnie et monta dans une salle inconnue, dans l'aile ouest. A l'intérieur, il découvrit un vrai champ de bataille : des meubles renversés, des vitres brisées, des chaises cassées, des tentures en lambeaux. Duo se rapprocha d'un tableau à la toile déchirée, reconnaissant le portrait d'un jeune homme aux yeux cobalt, sans parvenir à se rappeler où il avait déjà vu ce regard. Une lueur attira son attention ; une rose recouverte d'une cloche de verre posée à côté d'un miroir l'émettait. Le garçon ôta la cloche, il allait toucher la fleur quand un mouvement brusque le fit sursauter : Heero avait recouvert la rose et il la protégeait de ses griffes tandis qu'il grognait hargneusement contre Duo. Le monstre se mit à crier :  
  
_ Je vous avais interdit de venir ici !  
  
Le jeune homme balbutia :  
  
_ Je.je ne savais p.  
  
_ SORTEZ !!!  
  
Duo se précipita dehors pendant que le prince cassait tous les meubles rageusement. Il se calma soudain et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, il murmura :  
  
_ Seigneur ! Qu'ai je fait ?  
Pendant ce temps, Duo se rua dans le hall du château, complètement affolé. Il croisa Quatre qui lui demanda o il allait.  
  
_ Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus ici !  
  
_ Non, non ! Duo, attends !  
  
Mais le garçon ne l'écouta pas, il sortit dans la cour, saisit les rênes de Deathscythe et s'enfuit.NdlA14  
Après trois heures à galoper dans la forêt, Duo dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était définitivement paumé, Deathscythe était crevé et des loups l'attaquaient ! Il se défendit autant qu'il put avec une branche qu'il avait trouvé par terre, mais lorsqu'un loup la lui arracha et qu'il se retrouva au sol, il crut sa dernière heure venue. Il cria :  
  
_ Non !!  
  
Une patte griffue écarta soudain la gueule du loup de sa gorge. Heero se plaça sur luiNdlA15 pour le défendre. Après s'être battu férocement et avoir mis la meute en fuite, le prince se figea. Son souffle produisait de la buée sous l'effet du froid et il saignait abondamment de nombreuses plaies dues aux morsures. Il fixait Duo dans les yeux depuis de longues minutes lorsqu'il s'évanouit. Le jeune homme hésita entre s'enfuir et laisser le monstre mourir dans la neige ou le ramener au château pour le soigner. Il allait opter pour la première solution lorsqu'il se souvint du regard de Heero : du remord, de la tristesse, de la peur, et une minuscule, mais alors vraiment micro-minuscule lueur d'espoir. Ce regard hanta tellement Duo qu'il le hissa sur son cheval pour le conduire au domaine, après l'avoir préalablement recouvert de sa cape.  
Trois heures plus tard, Heero grondait, faisant reculer tout les serviteurs objets, mais pas un Duo, les poings sur les hanches, arméNdlA16 d'une serviette imbibée d'alcoolNdlA17. L'infirmier de fortune le rabroua :  
  
_ Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini tes gamineries oui ?! Arrête de bouger !NdlA18  
  
Et il lui appliqua la serviette sur une blessure sanglante. La Bête hurla :  
  
_Rhaaaaa !!! Mais ça fait mal !  
  
Le jeune garçon répliqua, pas démonté pour un sous :  
  
_ Si tu restais tranquille, ça ferait moins mal !  
  
Heero s'exclama :  
  
_ Si tu ne t'étais pas sauvé, ça ne serait pas arrivé !  
  
_ Et si tu ne m'avais pas fait peur je ne me serai pas sauvé !  
  
Le blessé hésita, coincé sur cette réplique ; il changea alors de sujet :  
  
_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas aller dans l'aile ouest !  
  
Duo répondit du tac au tac :  
  
_Et moi je te dis que tu as un très mauvais caractère !  
  
Voyant que son patient se renfrognait, il continua d'une voix plus douce :  
  
_ Reste tranquille ! Ca pique, c'est l'alcool !  
  
Lorsqu'il reposa le tissu sur la plaie, Heero retint un cri et ses traits se contractèrent sous la douleur. Duo poursuivit, l'air de rien:  
  
_ Au fait, c'est gentil.de m'avoir sauvé la vie.  
  
La Bête surprise répondit d'une voix calme, tout en se laissant soigner :  
  
_ Je t'en prie !  
  
Quatre jeta alors un coup d'?il à Trowa qui le lui rendit ; ils s'étaient compris : quelque chose se passait entre leur maître et son prisonnier.  
Le lendemain, Heero contemplait son bandage et Duo jouait dans la cour avec un chien- porte- pieds, lorsqu'il déclara :  
  
_ Jamais encore je n'avais éprouvé quelque chose comme ça ! J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour lui ! Mais quoi ?  
  
Wufei qui l'avait, écouté, répondit :  
  
_ Oh ! Il y a tout le tralala habituel : fleurs, chocolats.promesses qu'on a pas l'intention de tenir.  
  
Trowa déboula dans la pièce et coupa le réveil :  
  
_ Mais non ! Ne tombons pas dans les banalités navrantes ! Il faut trouver un cadeau qui émoustillera sa curiosité ! Attends que je me concentre.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Heero aborda Duo dans l'un des couloirs du château. Il lui dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui ; le jeune garçon, intrigué, suivit son maître jusqu'à une porte. La Bête lui demanda de fermer les yeux, le fit entrer dans la pièce, le guida au milieu et ouvrit les rideaux. Lorsque Duo put enfin regarder, il fut stupéfait : devant lui se tenait une immense bibliothèque de tous les.mangas du mondeNdlA19 ! Heero, un peu inquiet, demanda :  
  
_Est ce que ça te plait ?  
  
_Oh oui ! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de livres ! On dirait un rêve !  
  
_ Alors ils sont pour toi !  
  
_ Pour moi ? Oh merci Heero !  
  
Duo se serra contre le dit Heero qui ne sut pas comment réagir. Lorsque le jeune garçon se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il piqua un fard monstrueux. Il proposa, pour masquer sa gêne, qui, soit dit en passant, n'échappa pas à Trowa caché derrière une tenture, d'aller se promener dans le parc. Là, le natté fit découvrir à son ami le plaisir de nourrir les petits oiseaux et la joie des batailles de boules de neige.  
  
Dans un coin du château, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei les observaient à travers une vitre. Mr Samovar commença :  
  
_ Y sont mignons ! Ca avance plutôt bien ! T'as eu une idée de génie mon Trowa d'amour !  
  
Wufei riposta :  
  
_Oui, mais il reste moins d'un mois avant que la rose ne soit totalement flétrie ! Il faut qu'ils se dépêchent !  
  
Le chandelier le calma :  
  
_ Il ne faut pas brusquer l'amour ! Ces choses là prennent du temps !  
  
Le réveil, inquiet, demanda :  
  
_ Mais le maître met trop de temps ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?  
  
Trowa lança alors un clin d'?il à sa théière et déclara :  
  
_ On va l'aider !  
  
A cause de ces trois serviteurs, qui se débrouillaient toujours pour créer les situations les plus cocasses, le château retentit, pendant les jours qui suivirent, des éclats de rire de Duo et Heero qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.  
Changement de lieu  
  
Au village de Ozicity, Treizon avait organisé un rendez-vous secret avec le docteur G, directeur de l'asile des MADS. Contre une grosse somme d'argent, il lui demanda de faire interner J et lui exposa son plan pour obtenir la main de Duo. G sourit, d'un sourire sadique, et répondit :  
  
_ Cette idée est simplement ignoble. Je suis partant !  
  
Treizon envoya aussitôt Zechs à la recherche du vieux savant, mais , lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il trouva la porte fermée. En effet, J, après avoir demandé de l'aide que personne n'avait voulu lui accorder, avait décidé de partir seul pour sauver son fils. Il avait quitté la ferme quelques heures plus tôt et Zechs dut avertir Treizon du départ du vieux fou. Le chasseur lui ordonna de rester près de la maison afin de monter la garde et de le prévenir dès que J rentrerait. Le masqué s'exécuta et ressembla bientôt à un bonhomme de neige tellement il faisait froid.  
  
***************************************************************************  
Changement de lieu  
Quelques jours plus tard, Quatre avait suggéré à Heero d'organiser une fête au château. Le maître, un peu inquiet à l'idée de devoir danser avec Duo, avait cependant accepté. Pour cette raison, il se trouvait maintenant dans un costume bleu-roi qui faisait ressortir le cobalt de ses yeuxNdlA20 et il attendait son « prisonnier » tout en écoutant les conseils de drague de Trowa. Lorsque Duo apparut dans les escaliers, Heero en eut le souffle coupé : il portaitNdlA21 un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, des bottes de même couleur et texture, une chemise rouge sang négligemment ouverte sur son col, dévoilant ses clavicules, et ses cheveux, habituellement tressés étaient détachés. En un mot, il était magnifiqueNdlA22 . Heero se ressaisit et le mena à table. Après un copieux repas préparé par QuatreNdlA23, Duo entraîna le prince dans la salle de bal. Suivirent quelques pas hésitants avant qu'Heero ne prenne le contrôle de la danse. Ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer lorsque son compagnon se rapprocha de lui en souriant.  
  
Après plusieurs heures de danse, où Quatre ne chanta pasNdlA24, trop occupé à embrasser son chandelier, le maître du château entraîna son invité sur le balcon. Ils s'assirent sur la barrière ; Heero prit les mains de Duo et lui demanda :  
  
_ Duo, es-tu heureux ?  
  
L'intéressé sourit et répondit :  
  
_ Oui, j'ai vraiment l'impression de rêver !  
  
Et c'était vrai ! L'attitude de Heero avait changé du tout au tout depuis son arrivée : ce n'était plus un monstre mais un être plein de douceur qui faisait tout pour le rendre heureux. Il était si différent. même son père ne l'aurait pas cru. A cette pensée, Duo prit une expression peinée, ce que son hôte remarqua tout de suite :  
  
_ Duo. qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Le garçon soupira et s'expliqua :  
  
_ J'aimerai tant voir mon père ! Si tu savais comme il me manque !  
  
Heero, le voyant si triste, lui prit une main dans la sienne et le mena dans l'aile ouest après avoir déclaré :  
  
_ Il y a un moyen !  
  
Arrivés, dans la pièce à la rose, les deux hommes se saisirent du miroir et la Bête expliqua comment s'en servir à celui qu'il aimait. Duo commanda alors :  
  
_ Je veux voir mon père, s'il vous plait !  
  
Une image apparut et les jeunes gens aperçurent J marchant dans la neige puis s'effondrant de fatigue. Duo s'écria :  
  
_ Oh non, Papa ! Il est malade ! Il va mourir !  
  
Heero ne réfléchit pas longtemps, entre son bonheur et celui de Duo, le choix fut vite fait :  
  
_ Va le rejoindre ! Je te délie de ta promesse.  
  
Le jeune garçon hésita un peu mais finit par partir après s'être retourné pour embrasser son ancien maître sur la joue. Il scella Deathscythe et s'en alla dans la forêt, emportant précieusement le miroir que Heero lui avait offert. Trowa s'approcha du prince et lui demanda :  
  
_ Mais pourquoi Maître ?  
  
_ Parce que je l'aime ! Il devait partir pour être heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte !  
  
Le chandelier se retira et alla informer ses amis du départ de leur invité. Wufei fut catastrophé :  
  
_ Mais. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir ! Il devait rompre le sort ! Et le maître l'aime pourtant ! Alors pourquoi l'enchantement n'est-il pas rompu ?  
  
Quatre répondit l'air accablé :  
  
_ Encore fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux du maître ! Maintenant qu'il est partit. c'est terminé.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Changement de lieu  
Dans la forêt de L1, Duo eut tôt fait de retrouver son père, en effet, Heero avait fait modifier Deathscythe génétiquement pour qu'il aille plus vite. Dès que le jeune homme eut chargé le savant sur le dos de son cheval, il se mit à grelotter. Duo se hâta de rentrer à la ferme pour soigner son père, ne remarquant pas les yeux luisant de Zechs qui l'observaient. Lorsque J ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un lit douillet, recouvert de couettes, et une bonne odeur de soupe flottait dans l'air. Il entendit soudain une voix :  
  
_ Papa ! Tu es réveillé ? Ca va ?  
  
_ Du. Duo ?!! C'est bien toi ?!  
  
_ Oui Papa, calme toi ! Tout va bien ! Nous sommes à la maison !  
  
J s'inquiéta :  
  
_ Mais. la Bête ! Comment as-tu pu t'échapper ?  
  
Duo sourit :  
  
_ Je n'ai pas eu à m'échapper, il m'a laissé partir.  
  
_Cet horrible monstre !!!  
  
_ Il n'est pas horrible Papa ! Il a changé ! Il n'est plus du tout comme avant !  
  
Au moment où son père allait répliquer, le jeune garçon entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et se trouva face à un homme inconnu qui avait un grand nez ainsi qu'une coupe de cheveux à la « pin parasol ».  
  
_ Vous désirez Monsieur ?  
  
Ce que Duo ignorait c'était que cette personne était le directeur de l'asile avec qui Treizon avait passé un accord. Il avait été prévenu par Zechs du retour de J et était venu le chercher immédiatement. Il répondit à Duo :  
  
_ On m'a chargé de venir chercher votre père.  
  
_ Mon père ?!  
  
_ N'ayez aucune crainte Monsieur ! Nous prendrons grand soin de ce pauvre dément !  
  
Il s'écarta, permettant ainsi au natté de voir la quasi totalité du village qui éclairait une carriole où était marqué en lettres rouges : Hospice de St Nataku MADS. Duo frissonna et repoussa G en criant :  
  
_ Mais mon père a toute sa tête !  
  
Zechs sortit de la multitude de personnes et répliqua :  
  
_ On l'a quand même entendu délirer comme un malade ! Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?  
  
La foule hurla :  
  
_ Ouais !!!  
  
J, entendant du bruit, s'approcha de la porte et demanda à son fils :  
  
_Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
  
Zechs, l'apercevant, l'apostropha :  
  
_ Hey J ! Dis nous comment elle était la grosse bête dont tu nous a parlé !  
  
Le vieillard se précipita sur le perron et commença à babiller :  
  
_C'était une bête terrible. une bête immense.qui mesurait deux mètres, non, trois mètres cinquante !  
  
Quelqu'un, dans la foule qui riait, lança :  
  
_ Ben voyons ! Et pourquoi pas cinq pendant qu'on y est !  
  
J bégaya :  
  
_ Je.je l'ai vu. je vous jure !  
  
G fit un signe à ses infirmiers qui saisirent le vieux demi-cyborg par les aisselles et le traînèrent vers le chariot. Il se débattit en criant :  
  
_ Duo !!!  
  
Ce dernier se rua sur G en disant :  
  
_Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
  
Le directeur de l'asile se dégagea en reniflant dédaigneusement. Duo essaya de se précipiter sur son père mais Treizon, qui était resté caché dans l'ombre d'un mur, le retint :  
  
_ Pauvre Duo ! Ce qui t'arrive est vraiment tragique !  
  
Le jeune garçon se retourna et agrippa la chemise du chasseur, puis s'écria d'une voix plaintiveNdlA25 :  
  
_ Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas fou !  
  
_Hum ! Je pourrais peut-être dissiper ce léger malentendu si.  
  
_ Si quoi ?  
  
_ Si tu veux te marier avec moi !  
  
Duo recula, stupéfait, comprenant enfin le piège diabolique où Treizon l'avait attiré. Il se mit à crier :  
  
_ QUOI !!!?  
  
Treizon l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
_ Tu n'as qu'à dire OUI Duo, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !  
  
Le natté le repoussa :  
  
_ Jamais je ne te cèderai !  
  
_ Bon, tant pis ! Comme tu veux, emmenez le vieux fou !  
  
J se débattit mais les infirmiers le traînèrent encore davantage vers la carriole. Son fils courut dans la maison et ressortit en brandissant le miroir ; il cria :  
  
_ Mon père a toute sa raison ! Et je peux le prouver !  
  
Chaque ozie le regarda lorsqu'il ordonna au miroir :  
  
_ Montre moi la Bête !  
  
Un éclair vint zébrer la surface de la glace et l'image d'un monstre cornu, poilu et rugissant, apparut. Treizon observa Duo et se souvint de ce que J avait raconté : son fils avait été prisonnier de cette. créature ! Et maintenant, il regardait ce visage avec de la. tendresse ?! Le chasseur se hérissa, il voulait tuer cette Bête inhumaine qui osait lui ravir ce qu'il croyait lui revenir de droit : l'amour de Duo. En entendant les cris horrifiés des villageois, il déclara :  
  
_ Il est dangereux !  
  
Duo répliqua :  
  
_ Non ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Il est très tendre et très gentil ! C'est mon. ami !  
  
Se rendant compte que le jeune homme avait hésité pour définir le rôle que jouait le monstre à ses yeux, Treizon, furieux, le saisit par les épaules et se moqua :  
  
_ A t'entendre, on pourrait presque croire que tu éprouves des sentiments pour ce monstre !  
  
Duo se dégagea et répondit vivement :  
  
_ Mais ce n'est pas lui le monstre Treizon ! C'est toi !  
  
A ces mots, le chasseur le précipita dans la cave et y fit jeter J. Il exhorta ensuite les ozies à tuer la Bête en prétextant qu'il viendrait chez eux la nuit, dévorer les enfants qu'il guette de son féroce appétitNdlA26 . Les villageois le suivirent en direction du château, armés de fourches, de pelles, de pioches, de fusils.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Pendant ce temps, J, voyant son fils en larmes de ne pas pouvoir aider Heero à se défendre et de lui avoir créé des ennemis, se servit de sa prothèse cybernétiqueNdlA27 pour ouvrir la porte de leur cellule. Aussitôt Duo se rua vers Deathscythe et partit, son père en croupe, en direction du château. Mais le cheval était fatigué et les autres avaient plusieurs heures d'avance, aussi n'arrivèrent-ils pas à les rattraper à temps.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Les ozies guidés par leur haine et, accessoirement, par Treizon ne mirent qu'une semaine pour parvenir au domaine du prince Heero. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du château, ils construisirent un bélier et commencèrent à frapper avec violence. A l'intérieur, Trowa organisait la résistance, secondé par Wufei, car la Bête semblait avoir perdu le goût de vivre depuis que Duo était parti et il se moquait de se qui pouvait lui arriver. Après un moment, les objets-serviteurs ne furent plus capables de tenir face à la poussée exercée sur la porte par les ozies, le chandelier eut alors une idée lumineuse. Les enchantés s'écartèrent et coururent se placer dans le hall. Les villageois entrèrent dans la pièce, stupéfaits du nombre de meubles et de l'étrange silence qui régnait dans le château. Soudain Trowa cria :  
  
_ CHARGEZ !!!!  
  
Les objets se ruèrent sur les intrus, les frappant à coups de tiroir, de couteaux, de fourchettes. Quatre jetait du thé bouillant à tous les parfums sur tous les hommes, Trowa leur flambait le derrière, Hilde les enfermait dans son placard et ne les laissait sortir que lorsqu'ils étaient déguisés en fille ou avec des tenues ridicules. Quant à Wufei, il se servait d'une paire de ciseaux comme d'un sabre et l'enfonçait joyeusement dans les fesses de leurs agresseursNdlA28. Pendant que tout le monde combattait au rez-de-chaussée, Treizon se dirigea vers les étages et fouilla toutes les pièces pour trouver la Bête. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans l'aile ouest, il trouva Heero près de la rose, à laquelle il ne restait plus qu'un pétale, en train de se morfondre. Treizon utilisa son arbalète et lui décocha une flèche dans l'épaule. Le monstre hurla de douleur et le chasseur le propulsa sur le toit en lui faisant traverser une fenêtre, le blessant davantage sur les bouts de verre. Il rejoignit Heero sur la terrasse et le bourra de coups de pied en riant :  
  
_Alors, brave Bête ! On est trop gentil pour se battre !  
  
Treizon arracha une décoration, de la toiture, qui ressemblait à une massue, et s'apprêtait à achever le prince lorsqu'une voix retentit :  
  
_ Non ! Treizon, non !  
  
Heero tourna la tête vers le cri et aperçut Duo, à cheval, son père à ses côtés. En le voyant, la Bête se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir et cette constatation lui permit de tenir tête à Treizon, puis de le déposséder de son arme.  
  
Duo ne perdit pas de temps et, plantant J au milieu de la cour, il lança Deathscythe au galop dans le château, bousculant les combattants et filant vers le lieu du duel.  
  
Treizon était parvenu à faire chuter Heero du toit ainsi qu'à récupérer sa massue, et il cassait à présent les gargouilles d'une allée parmi lesquelles le monstre se dissimulait. Il cria plein de haine :  
  
_Alors comme ça tu as eu la prétention de l'aimer ?!! Tu crois vraiment une seule seconde qu'il hésiterait entre un monstre comme toi et quelqu'un comme moi !?!  
  
Heero gronda et, voyant que le chasseur allait le frapper, il le désarma d'un coup de griffe. Il le saisit à la gorge et le suspendit au dessus du vide. Treizon, paniqué, le supplia :  
  
_Non ! Pas ça, je vous en supplie ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! TOUT !!!  
  
Les traits du visage du prince maudit passèrent progressivement de la colère à la pitié, puis à la méfiance. Il ramena cependant sa victime sur le sol et dit d'une voix basse, grave et chargée de menaces :  
  
_ Allez-vous en !  
  
Soudain Duo débarqua à la corniche juste au dessus de l'allée où avait eu lieu le combat ; il s'exclama :  
  
_ Heero !  
  
Le dit-nommé se retourna et son visage n'exprima plus que l'amour total qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme. D'une voix tendre, il murmura :  
  
_Duo !  
  
Il grimpa rapidement le mur qui le séparait de l'élu de son c?urNdlA29, plantant ses griffes dans les aspérités de la roche. Il lui caressa la joue d'une main tremblante ; son c?ur se réjouissait de voir le garçon prendre plaisir à sentir sa main sur luiNdlA30. Soudain Heero hurla de douleur : Treizon l'avait suivit durant son escalade et il venait de lui enfoncer un poignard dans le flanc, appuyant plus encore pour lui faire éprouver plus de souffrance. La Bête fit un mouvement en arrière pour se débarrasser de son agresseur et il serait tombé si Duo ne l'avait pas agrippé par la chemise. Treizon, n'ayant pas pu se retenir à quelque chose, chuta dans le gouffre en criant. cri qui fut brutalement stoppé lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le solNdlA31. Le natté tira le corps de celui qu'il aimait sur la terrasse où il l'allongea, examinant ses blessures. Heero haleta :  
  
_ Tu. tu es revenu.  
  
_ J'aurai dû être ici plus tôt ! Oh, si tu savais combien je m'en veux !  
  
_ Non ! Finalement, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça !  
  
_ Ne dis pas ça, tu vas guérir très vite ! Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets ! Je suis près de toi et.  
  
Heero le coupa et murmura dans un souffle :  
  
_ Au moins, je t'aurai revu.une dernière fois !  
  
Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il cessa de respirer. Duo gémit :  
  
_ Non ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je . Je.  
  
Il se mit à sangloter sur le torse de la Bête.  
  
_ Je t'aime !  
  
Le dernier pétale de la rose tomba à ce moment-là, et les objets qui avaient gagné le combat arrivèrent, parmi eux : Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. Ils observèrent en silence le jeune natté pleurer sur leur maître, avec respect. Soudain, un éclair roseNdlA32 vint s'écraser à côté du couple enlacé, puis un autre. et encore unNdlA33. Bientôt ce fut une pluie d'éclairs qui s'abattirent sur eux. Le corps d'Heero se souleva sous le regard terrifié de Duo ; il semblait rayonner d'une lumière intérieure. Le jeune garçon vit le monstre se métamorphoser en un homme de son âge, assez musclé, vêtu d'un tee-shirt vert kaki et d'un short en spandex noirNdlA34, il avait les cheveux en bataille comme si un bâton de dynamite y avait explosé. Le corps fut reposé sur le sol et commença à se soulever des ses propres moyens. Duo, qui avait reculé tellement il avait peur, l'observa se relever et regarder ses mains comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Le nouveau venu se retourna et s'approcha du natté en disant :  
  
_ Duo.c'est moi !  
  
Duo lui passa une main dans les cheveux, incrédule, et remarqua soudain les yeux du garçon : bleu cobalt, comme ceux d'Heero, et cette lueur dans son regard.  
  
_ Oui, c'est toi !NdlA35  
  
Heero l'embrassa passionnément. Une lumière jaillit, comme un feu d'artifice, qui explosa dans le ciel, recouvrant le château d'une aura dorée. Chaque serviteur touché par une étincelle reprit son apparence originelle. Aussitôt, Quatre attrapa Trowa et lui roula la plus belle pelle de sa vie ! Le château perdit son aspect lugubre pour un air angélique, et la fée Réléna, honteuse de s'être fait supplanter par un homme n'y remit plus jamais les pieds. Wufei épousa Hilde car il trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup de caractère. Trowa se maria avec Quatre, et Zechs. avec Lucrézia qui avait tout de suit oublié Treizon lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le visage de Zechs quand son masque s'était brisé pendant la bataille contre les objets.  
  
Heero et Duo furent très heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants grâce à une invention du docteur J !  
Owari  
  
Commentaire de l'autrice :  
  
Alors tout d'abord je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des review pour les premières fics que j'ai mis sur ffnet. Ensuite , je voudrais savoir si la mise en page leur convient mieux ! Et enfin, j'aimerai bien qu'on me review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ou non parce que j'y ai passé du temps sur cette fic !  
  
Ah, au fait, pour ma prochaine fic vous préférez que j'écrive en premier :  
  
_ Lost in the time où Heero et Duo sont en vadrouille dans le temps.  
  
_ Séquestration fic N-17 dont je décline toute responsabilité puisque c'est Lylyth shin qui l'a écrite même si je savais pas que j'avais une double personnalité à l'époque !  
  
Review SVP !!! NdlA1 Faut pas chercher où je vais trouver mes noms moi !!  
  
NdlA2 Sorcière plutôt oui !!  
  
NdlA3 Oui, j'ai osé !!!!  
  
NdlA4 Vi ! Je sais qu'il est OOC le Trotro ! Mais je voyais personne d'autre pour ce rôle, alors .Je l'ai pris..  
  
NdlA5 Il s'est vachement renfermé le Hee-chan !  
  
NdlA6 Il lui manque plus que la parole ! Et oui, j'ai été voir Spirit !  
  
NdlA7 Enfin un qui est d'accord avec moi !!  
  
NdlA8 Heero* étincelle lubrique dans le regard* : Vraiment tout ? Lyra : Hee-chan ? T'as de la fièvre? T'es OOC à mort là !!  
  
NdlA9 Ca caractérise assez bien certaines pouffes de mon lycée que je peux pas me blairer !!  
  
NdlA10 Sérieux, on l'a vu dans la série alors qu'il prend son bain et il a pas un poil !  
  
NdlA11 Ouais ! Plein de rimes en « é » !  
  
NdlA11 Des fouets, des tenues de sex shop.Oups, je m'égare là !  
  
NdlA12 Oui je sais qu'il est OOC mon Tro-chan ! Mais je vous avais prévenus !  
  
NdlA13 Les instincts, ça se trompe jamais !  
  
NdlA14 Et il se fit bouffer par des loups et on le revit plus jamais ! Fin de la connerie ! Lyra : Heero ! Lâche cet ordi !  
  
NdlA15 Pas comme ça ! Pervers !  
  
NdlA16 Houla danger !  
  
NdlA17 A 90°, bien sûr !  
  
NdlA18 Oui il le tutoie maintenant ! C'est plus simple pour moi comme ça ! ^____^  
  
NdlA19 Z'en veux une pareille !!!!  
  
NdlA20 Miam ! Bave.  
  
NdlA21 Non pas l'espèce de robe jaune dans la version Disney ! Elle est trop moche ! On dirait un flan !  
  
NdlA22 Duuuuuuuuoooooo !!!!!!!  
  
NdlA23 Et comme boisson : du thé bien chaud !!!  
  
NdlA24 Miracle !!!  
  
NdlA25 Elle me plait pas cette phrase mais je sais pas comment la tourner autrement !  
  
NdlA26 Oups ! Je digresse moi !  
  
NdlA27 Bah oui ! Il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose ce truc !  
  
NdlA28 Sadique, moi ? Naaaaannnn !!!!  
  
NdlA29 Je mets une option sur une fic UA cross-over Roméo et Juliette et Gundam Wing avec Heero et Duo dans les rôles principaux !  
  
NdlA30 Mais y a que des pervers qui lisent cette fic où quoi ?!  
  
NdlA31 Splatch !  
  
NdlA32 Ah ! Au secours ! C'est la Réléchose !!!!  
  
NdlA33 Mais c'est une invasion !  
  
NdlA34 Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister !  
  
NdlA35 Merde ! Je l'ai toujours trouvée conne cette réplique mais alors là. on atteint des sommets ! 


End file.
